


Loving You Today

by destielpasta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, this is so fluffy just bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: Just a few of the times Keith needs Shiro to hear him, even if he's not there.





	Loving You Today

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys this is so fluffy and not my usual schtick but I couldn't get the thought of Keith leaving Shiro notes around their house out of my head so here in the resulting fic. Enjoy! Please remember to comment!

Keith leaves Shiro a message the morning after the first time Keith spends the night. Shiro wakes up from a restful sleep, feeling boneless and aching in all the right places, with it stuck to his forehead. Disoriented, he grabs for it, simultaneously feeling for Keith’s body next to him and finding only rumpled sheets. Nervous, he peels the pink sticky note from his forehead and reads: 

_ Your fridge is empty. Went out to get eggs, because you’re a barbarian. _

_ \- Keith  _

_ PS— I hope you didn’t worry, I’m in this for the long haul.  _

Shiro smiles. He opens his almost-empty bedside table drawer, sticking the note to the wood for safe keeping. He closes the drawer as he hears the front door open. 

“Shiro! You better be up and ready for the best breakfast of your life! Maybe the only breakfast by the looks of it…”

He hears the clunk of a grocery bag against the counter and the sound of Keith’s boots against the floor approaching his room. He appears in the doorway, Shiro’s T-shirt tucked into the front of his pants. 

“Hey,” he says. “You get my note?”

Shiro nods, wondering what he did to feel this happy when Keith jumps on the bed and gives him a proper good morning kiss. 

 

~

 

“This is the Atlas, taking off for mission number 1267.”

The giant ship rises into the air, smooth as butter. At the deck, Shiro performs his final flight checks. 

“How’re we doing, Coran?”

“Ready when you are, Captain!”

“Start the countdown.”

Coran does, and Shiro’s hand brushes something papery along the otherwise seamless control panel. Between the screens, out of the way but otherwise perfectly visible, is a green sticky note. 

_ You left the iron on.  _

_ \- Keith _

And another purple note underneath it, almost completely hidden. 

_ I love you. Don’t be stupid. See you soon.  _

_ \- Keith _

“Captain, we’re reaching peak altitude. Orders?”

Shiro smiles, tucking the notes in his pants pocket. 

 

~

 

Shiro sighs, setting his bag down on the kitchen table. The clock ticks steadily on the wall. The refrigerator hums. The apartment is empty, emptier than it’s been in months since Keith had moved in with him. 

They had a disagreement at a strategy meeting, clashing heads over what do about an oppressed alien race that the coalition was planning to liberate from the Galra. Keith had wanted to go in guns blazing, but Shiro suggested they wait until they had recovered more from their own Galra occupation. 

It had been an awkward ten minutes, almost everyone in the room knowing that Keith and Shiro had been together for months even though on paper Shiro was his superior. When the meeting was dismissed, the higher-ups ruling in Shiro’s favor, Keith had stood up, leaving without a word or a backward glance. 

Shiro unbuttons his uniform on the way to the bedroom, a pit already forming in his stomach. When he steps inside the bedroom, he notices a sticky note stuck to the headboard. The writing covers the whole page, tiny and cramped together. 

_ I’m never going to stop fighting for people that need us. Can we talk? Come to desert when you get out. The old place. _

_ \- Keith _

An hour later, Shiro leans against an out building behind the Garrison HQ. There’s a familiar sound of an engine in the distance, and then Keith’s there, straddling a hover bike and whipping off his helmet. 

“Want a ride, old man?” 

He grins. Keith hands him a helmet and Shiro wraps his arms around his waist. Keith always rides too fast, but Shiro just buries his nose in his hair and hangs on. 

 

~

 

“Shiro, have you seen my service uniform?” Keith calls from the bedroom. 

“I don’t know,” he says absentmindedly. Shiro paces through the living room, shuffling through his cue cards and practicing for his speech. “Try the top drawer!” 

He returns to his cards, mouthing a few words before Keith calls again, softer this time. 

“Uh, Shiro? Can you come here?”

He heads toward the bedroom, eyes down. 

“Did the mice get in the dresser again? I swear Allura needs to get them homing devices—“

He stops when he sees Keith, shirtless and bending over his nightstand. He’s looking down, dumbfounded at the collection of sticky notes inside the drawer. They completely cover the wood, a makeshift wallpaper of Keith’s milk runs and confessions. 

“Uh,” Shiro says, blushing. “I meant the top drawer of my dresser.”

Keith looks up, eyes shining. “You kept all of these?”

Shiro rubs the back of his neck. “I keep everything you give me, Keith.”

It’s Keith’s turn to blush. He shuts the drawer, walking over to kiss Shiro, soft and sweet, on his cheek. Shiro sighs, closing his eyes. 

“I love you,” Keith whispers. “And where the hell is my shirt?”

Shiro laughs, kissing the tip of his nose. 


End file.
